A Little Glee Might Take the Pretty Little Pain Away
by IlistenbetterthanItalk
Summary: Paige is devastated when Emily breaks up with Paige to figure out her feelings for Alison. Brittany, Santana and Quinn come to comfort their friend. Will the unholy trinity be able to help?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of Glee or Pretty Little Liars. I also do not own the songs that will be mentioned.**

 **A/N: I saw a story request for a Glee/Pretty Little Liars crossover about the Glee club coming to Rosewood to comfort Paige after Emily breaks up with her to figure out her feelings for Alison. It won't be all of the Glee club just the unholy trinity (those are the characters I like from the show.)** **I got an idea for it that just won't go away so here it is. I hope you like it. Sorry if there are grammar errors.**

The New Directions just got off the stage after performing in the nationals. Finn had kissed Rachel and everyone was freaking out about it. This could cost them the competition. Brittany checks her Facebook page to distract herself from the nerves. Gasping Brittany grabs Santana's arm "What Britt? I'm trying to go all Lima Heights here." Brittany pushes her phone into Santana's hand who looks at the unsettling post from their friend in Rosewood. Brittany chokes out a "We have to go to her San. What if she hurts herself?" Quinn looks over to see what's going on looking at the post her eyes widen. Quinn pulls out her phone "There isn't a flight to Rosewood until tomorrow morning. There is a train going there in an hour and a half."

The three girls quickly gather belongings then head to the door "Where are you going? You can't leave." Santana turns to the person who spoke "Can it Berry. We aren't going too win because you and Frankenteen kissed. Our friend needs us so Quinn, Britt and I are leaving. Don't tell us what the results are." Santana turns to the door leaving Quinn and Brittany following.

Brittany got on her phone "Hello, Jenna Marshall. This is Brittany S. Pierce. Have you looked at Paige's Facebook page lately? Oh, that's okay. I saw something that has me thinking she might hurt herself. Oh that's great. Santana, Quinn and I are on our way but it will take a while before we get there. Yeah that's why I called. Thanks so much. See you later. I will. Bye." Santana and Quinn stare at Brittany expectantly "I just talked to Jenna she is going to stay with Paige until we get there. She told me to call when we get to Rosewood and she'll pick us up from the train station." Santana hugs Brittany tightly "It will be okay Britt" kissing her cheek.

Paige is in complete shock, she just lost the girl of her dreams to the person who made her life hell. How could this happen? Paige paces her room. It will be okay. Paige will just ignore them. Sure it'll hurt for a while but Paige doesn't actually have to be in the same room as them. Luckily when the school let Alison back in it wasn't into the twelfth grade. It was the tenth. That meant the two wouldn't share classes.

Paige was kind of glad she made other friends other then Aria, Spencer and Hanna, she wouldn't be completely alone. Paige's phone alerts her to a text ' _Hey you ready for tomorrow? The witch is back.'_ Paige groaned ' _Yeah I know. No, I'm not. She's already started torturing again.'_ The response comes quickly ' _WHAT? What did she do or say? I'll crush her. I'm coming over.'_ Before Paige could respond Mona barged into her room "You didn't have to come Mona." Mona utters "The hell I didn't. Jenna's on her way to. That psycho thinks she can just show up and jump right back on the torture train. She's got another thing coming." Paige frowns "I won't let you stoop to her level Mona. It took me awhile to rise above. I'm not letting myself fall again. I won't let you either." Jenna pipes in "You're so noble Paige. That's why I like you. You keep Mona and I straight." Paige fiends hurt but before she can say anything Jenna adds "Not like that. Get your mind out of the gutter. What has the witch done?"

Paige opens her Facebook page showing all the comments Alison posted. Every single one was liked by CeCe who added her own words. None of it was nice. Most of it was Alison's threats on what would happen if Paige went near Emily, CeCe offered to back the girl up. Mona growls "This is incredible. She's barely back for a millisecond and Alison's back to her old ways. How could someone like that?" Paige looks down "It's easy when the person is completely different around you. Plus if she has any secrets on you it's kind of hard to leave."

The unfortunate thing about the school day was the breaks between classes that's when the group was together and Alison was all over Emily. Emily didn't mind the attention at all. Paige felt sick every time. Paige was eager to get in the water. She desperately needed to swim this away. Then her eyes landed on the one she needed to be away from. Every second out of the pool had the blonde groping or exaggeratedly laughing with the tanned brunette. After practice it was announced that Alison would be joining the team. Paige went to the coaches office to quit then rushing out of the locker room after.

At supper Paige told her parents about her decision to leave swimming. Her father was irate "You did what? Tomorrow you will go back and get your spot back." Paige shook her head "No. I won't. I'm done with swimming dad." Slamming his hands on the table Nick shouts "You will get back on the swim team or you will leave this house. Swimming is the only thing you are good at. I will not have a quitter in my house." Paige jumps from the table running to her room coming down the stairs with a duffle bag and her car keys in her hand. Nick shakes his head "Nope that is my car you just drive it, give me the keys. Hand over your cell phone to only family can be on the family plan, that's why it's called the FAMILY plan." Paige gapes at her father before handing her keys and phone over to the man.

Paige wound up at the train station where she left a message on her old motocross friend Brittany S. Peirce's Facebook ' _Have you ever felt so engulfed in darkness you can't breathe? That's how I feel right now. It sucks.'_ Paige then tucked her laptop into her duffle bag wrapping herself around it allowing the exhaustion and stress to take her as she fell asleep.

Brittany pulls out her phone to call Jenna hearing a phone start to ring in the building. Brittany furrows her brow looking at her friends. Quinn points to a spot where three girls are, one is stretched out on a bench clutching a duffle bag, the other two are on the floor in front of the bench. All three with their eyes closed. One of the girls on the floor growls "Not interested. Get out of here" her eyes still closed. Brittany speaks "I was told to call when I got here. Did you still want me to call even though I'm looking right at you?" Both girls on the floor open their eyes "Oh hi, welcome to Rosewood" shaking Paige "Wake up our friends are here." Paige stirs moaning "What?" Opening her eyes "Hey Brittany. When did you get here?" Quinn answers "Just now. What are you doing here?" Paige blinks rubbing her eyes "I got kicked out for not wanting to rejoin the only thing I'm good at. Jenna called Mona because Mona is closer to my house then hers and I wouldn't be alone that long. I don't have a phone any more because I'm no longer part of the family plan my dad had. My car is gone because it was my father's, I was only using it. The only thing I have is my bike and although it would get me to my aunts it's a long ways away. Jenna told me you were coming so we came here. How was the ride?" Santana rubs at her neck "They really need to make the seats more comfortable." Paige frowns "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't have written that message to you Brittany." Brittany shrieks "What? No. I'm glad you did. Asking for help is the hardest thing to do. That message was your way of asking for help. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to be here." Quinn and Santana nod, Quinn adding "Yeah. We are always here for you Paige." At the car Paige secures her bike to the roof rack of Mona's moms SUV then puts the luggage in the back. Mona announces "Paige's aunt owns a hotel just outside of Rosewood so that is where we will go."

Pulling into the parking lot there is an anxious woman standing in the front of a parking spot directing Mona to it. When Paige gets out the woman rushes to her "Paige you are safe now. Your mother called you will be staying here. Your father is so weird some times." Paige smiles "Nice choice aunt Sheila." The woman bounces happily "Thank you. I have your suite set up. There are rooms available for your friends to. I will call Wilton High first thing in the morning and get you transferred there. You know how much I hate you on that motorbike of yours but there is simply no room in our schedule to be driving you around, nor is there another mode of transportation. You will work here from 4pm-10pm on weekdays and 8am-4pm on the weekends. I will put some money away for you to get yourself a four-wheeled vehicle. I don't care if you join a sports team. As far as I know every team plays the Rosewood Sharks so I'm not sure you will want to. Look at me I'm bombarding you with rules already and you aren't even under my roof yet. Come step six feet this way so I continue with the rules." Paige laughs shaking her head "Actually I'd like to go to bed if that is all right. I promise to listen to all your rules in the morning." Sheila nods her head "Oh and don't worry about school tomorrow your mother will have you excused until you are enrolled at Wilton." Paige nods whispering a soft "Okay."

With Paige gone Sheila turns to the guests "Good evening welcome to the Wilson Inn. Will you be needing one room or two?" Brittany's eyes widen "Wow you go from a loving aunt to a business woman really quick. How do you do that? Two rooms is all right. Can they be on the same floor as Paige? We are here to be moral support for her." Sheila smiles brightly "It took a lot of practice to go from parenting to business just like that. Thank you for noticing. Two rooms it is. I can see what I have on that floor. I will even give you the family friend discount because you're here for Paige. It's good to know Paige has people there for her. Won't your school worry about you being gone?" Santana steps forward "Nah. we will tell our cheerleading coach what we are doing and she will cover for us." Quinn adds "Yeah she may even insist Paige finish the year in Lima." Sheila furrows her brow "Wait, Lima. You aren't talking about Sue Sylvester are you?" Santana and Quinn look at each other confused before both tentatively saying "Yeah."

Santana's phone rings after the check in "Hello. A friend is in trouble. Rosewood. I can't Paige needs us. It's dark. Look at Brittany's Facebook messages. It's enough for us." Sheila opens and closes her hand asking for the phone, Santana hesitantly hands it over. Sheila greets "Hello Susan. Oh don't you start yelling at me Sylvester. You're damn right it's Sheila. They are here for my niece Paige. She just got kicked out for quitting swimming. I know the stupidest reason ever. I don't see that happening but I'll talk to her mother. Oh she is still very much involved. Great I'll let you talk to Santana." Santana takes the phone back "Hi coach. Okay. Thanks coach." Santana looks to her friends "Coach will give us two weeks. We will get our homework emailed to us."

The next morning Paige gives a tour of the Inn's grounds stopping in the music room to play a couple songs with the band that was practising. Quinn, Santana and Brittany each sang some of the song that was being practised, this was the first time they had seen Paige smile in the short time they had been with her. Brittany hugs Paige "You should sing you sound really good." Paige looks down shyly "I do when I'm here. The band does performances here Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Now that I'm here for a while I can be in them." Quinn shakes her head "There is no way we are waiting until tomorrow to here you sing again." Mona informs "There's an open house tonight at the Brew. I signed us up." Paige's eyes widen "What? No, no, no I'm not going. I can't. What if Emily is there? I can't watch her and Alison together. No." Jenna puts her hands on Paige's shoulders "You can't let Emily and the witch have that much control over you. You can do this Paige. Grow a set damn it." Paige nods "All right. Let's do this."

Before the performance Paige is sitting with Quinn, Santana, Brittany and a hotel employee Tasha. Paige can feel the burn of eyes on her turning she sees Alison on Emily's with her head on her shoulder. Paige turns back around her excitement having dwindled immensely. Brittany looks to see why Paige's mood had changed. Brittany leans close to Paige's ear "Ignore them Paige. I know it hurts but you can't let her see you're hurting. That's what is feeding Alison." Brittany skims her finger along Paige's side making her laugh. Santana and Quinn notice Emily's eyes dart and stick to Paige watching her. Tasha turns as well noticing Emily looking she puts her arm around Paige sliding closer and putting her head on Paige's. When Paige tenses slightly Tasha whispers "Just go with it." Brittany perfectly times the graze to Paige's side with Tasha's whispering causing Paige to laugh just as Tasha finished talking. Paige swats dangerously close to Brittany's butt "Stop." Santana glares at Paige "Watch your hands Paige. Britt is my girl. I will hurt you." Paige blushes looking down "Sorry." Emily stares daggers at Tasha while her heart pangs with jealousy and hurt.

The host of the night announces "Next up we have Paige McCullers performing two songs for us." Alison shouts "BOO. Get off the stage Pigskin." When Paige's friends turn, they notice Emily is not beside her and a woman that looks like an older version of Emily is glaring at Alison. Paige pulls a nearby stool up to the microphone sitting on it she starts to play the first chords of Vindicated on her guitar. During the song Paige's eyes connect with Emily's not looking away during "Let me slip away." Emily wipes away some tears biting her lips. Paige jumps right into Waiting for Superman wandering around the room and singing certain parts to people in the audience until stopping at her table where she sits on Brittany's lap singing directly to her. Before she leaves the table, she kisses Tasha on the cheek finishing the song on the stage. Paige did not stop at Emily's table at any point during her wandering. If she had, she would have noticed Emily's eyes never left her and the look Emily gave the two girls Paige focussed on.

Paige is washing her hands in the bathroom when Alison walks in shoving her away from the sink "What the hell do you think you're doing? You forgot where you belong Pigskin. Let me remind you it's at the bottom with all the losers like you." Santana yanks Alison away from Paige "You need to back off bitch. What has Paige ever done to you?" Alison growls "She was born. Isn't that reason enough?" Paige puts her hand on Santana's shoulder "She's not worth it. Let's go." Santana keeps herself between Paige and Alison as Paige exits the bathroom following her friend out. Alison kicks the garbage can before she stalks after Paige "Hey I'm not done with you Pigskin." Brittany steps between Alison and Paige "Her name is Paige you witch." Alison growls "Stay out of this you stupid . . . " Paige gently pulls Brittany back stepping in front of her "Don't call her stupid. Brittany is the smartest person I've ever met. You are a horrible person." Alison punches Paige "Don't you dare talk to me like that you insignificant little . . . " Pam booms "Excuse me. Who do you think you are? I will not let you talk to anyone like that little girl. How many of these people do you think will stick up for when you say you didn't punch Paige?" Alison looks around at all the shocked faces recognizing one of them as a police officer. Two police officers walk in "Alison DiLaurentis you are under arrest for verbal and physical abuse." The officer reads Alison her rights well putting handcuffs on her.

The other officer walks up to Paige "I'm going to need you to get checked out by a doctor. Once you're there, we will take a picture of the damage. Could you come with me please?" Paige nods following the officer out of the Brew. Pam follows "I'd like to go with her if you don't mind." The officer looks to Pam "I'm sorry ma'am only family can go with." Pam looks at Paige "I'll call your parents sweetheart." Paige shakes her head "Don't bother. They kicked me out last night because I quit swimming. I'm staying at my aunts." Tasha rushes to Paige's side "I've called your aunt she'll meet us at the hospital. Your uncle is calling a lawyer to handle Alison." Paige hugs Tasha "Thank you."

Paige walks out of the hospital room her aunt rushing to her wrapping her in a hug "Paige honey are you okay?" Paige hugs back "I'm fine. The doctor said my jaw was bruised. He gave me a prescription for some lotion on my eye. I don't want to use it though." Paige hands the prescription to her aunt "Hm we will look this up when we get back see if there's anything toxic in it and see if there's a natural way. Let's get going."

Emily walks to Paige reaching for Paige's cheek "Are you okay?" Paige pulls away "I'm fine Emily go back to your friends. Alison will need you now." Emily sighs "Paige I . . . " Paige shakes her head "I've got to go Emily. It's been a long night." Emily watches Paige walk away tears falling down her cheeks. How could she be so blind to what Alison is? Paige had told her but she didn't listen now Paige was gone.

Walking out of the hospital Emily notices her friends waiting for her. Hanna shouts out the window "Hurry up Emily we're losing them." Emily slides into the back seat "Losing who?" Spencer pulls out "Paige." Hanna claps happily "We got to get your girl back. You can't lose her to that ginger twig that was all over Paige." Emily sighs "Paige doesn't want to listen to me. I tried. She walked away." Hanna sympathises "Paige is hurt Emily. You and Alison were all over each other since Alison got back. It looks like you dumped Paige to be with Alison." Emily's eyes widen "That's not what I did." Aria informs "That's what it looked like. You dropped Paige and attached yourself to Alison. I can understand why Paige stopped doing everything she did. Everywhere Paige turned, she saw the person she loved with the person that made her think her life wasn't worth living. Alison won, she got everything." Emily shook her head "I was trying to figure out my feelings for Alison. I can't believe I didn't see who Alison was sooner. If I had seen it sooner, I'd still have Paige. I never meant to hurt her." Spencer comforts "It'll be okay Emily."

Spencer stops the car "I think we lost them. I don't see their car anywhere." Aria looks around "Where could they have gone? We were right behind them." Spencer turns to Emily "Do you know Paige would have gone?" Emily looks around trying to get her bearings "No. I don't even know where we are. Let's just go back I'll start looking tomorrow. I'm tired." Spencer looks at Emily through her rearview mirror "Don't give up Emily." Emily looks out the window "I'm not. I just need to figure out how I'm going to get Paige back."

Paige wakes up the next morning eager to get to work. She needed to take her mind off last night. Walking into the restaurant "Good morning aunty. Where do you need me to be?" Sheila looks up "Good morning Paige. I think I'm going to get you to man the dishwasher today. When your eye looks better I'll put you on the floor as either a waitress or the greeter." Paige nods "Sounds good. I'll head there now." Paige clears some dishes as she goes, when she passes a customer she smiles "Have a great day." The customer smiles "Thanks. You too."

Once in the kitchen Paige gets to work at the dishwasher having the section cleaned and caught up in no time. One of the kitchen workers walks up "Wow Paige you caught up fast." Paige smiles "Thanks." When her aunt walked into the kitchen Paige stood near by to listen volunteering herself when she finds her aunt short staffed. Sheila turns to Paige "Are you sure Paige?" Paige nods "Yeah. I'm sure. The band doesn't go on until eleven. I'll be off by then."

Paige headed straight to her room after her shift to get cleaned up joining her band for the second set. Paige hadn't noticed Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna sitting at a corner table. Paige steps to the microphone starting to sing How Come you Don't Want Me. Paige's eyes found their way to the back of the room landing on Emily's and staying there. After that song Paige spoke "All right now that I've got you all depressed how about we play something a little uplifting." The band kicked into songs they had written themselves that were much happier.

In between the second and third set Emily walked up to the microphone "Um hello everybody." The crowd stopped turning to look at Emily "I have a song I'd like to sing. You have to forgive me. I'm a little nervous. I don't sing in front of people at all until this incredible girl encouraged me to do it once during our first date. I haven't sung since then but now is the perfect time because I'm still needing that in my life." Emily closed her eyes taking a deep breath she started to sing I Love You her eyes never leaving Paige. When Emily started to get to nervous Paige grabbed a microphone joining Emily. When the song ended Emily kissed Paige with everything she had. When the kiss broke Emily put her forehead on Paige's "I'm so sorry for everything. I love you. I want you. No, I need you." Paige kisses Emily "I love you too. Do you want to go somewhere we can talk?" Emily nods "I'd like that a lot." Paige takes Emily's hand leading her to privacy. One of Paige's band mates grabs the microphone "Get your girl McCullers." Paige blushes a deep red that intensifies when the rest of the room starts to whoop and holler.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading this. I'm glad you like it. I do not own any of the songs that are mentioned in this part. Italics are their thoughts.**

Paige guided Emily down the hallway to her room afraid of what was going to happen. Emily says "Wow the hallway is nice." Emily closes her eyes tightly _Seriously Emily 'The hallway is nice.' What is wrong with you?_ Paige answers "Yeah. Some hotels hallways can be so drab." Emily sighs, _What has happened to us that has us talking about hallways?_ Once in front of her door Paige opens it holding it open for Emily to enter "Here we are. My new home." Emily enters looking around "You have a kitchen. That's cool." Paige shrugs "Yeah. I don't really use it though. Most of the time I eat at the restaurant downstairs. They are better then anything I could prepare." Emily shakes her head "I doubt that you are a good cook." Paige blushes dipping her head "Thanks." After a quick tour of the livingroom, bedroom and bathroom the two end up back in the livingroom. Emily compliments "Nice place" sitting on the couch. Paige sits on the chair near by "Yeah I like it. It has everything I need. There's even maid service. Not that I use it all that much." Emily smiles "You've always kept your room so clean." Paige smiles _Why is this so awkward_?

Paige nervously rubs her knees "I think we should take things slow. You're still getting over Alison or maybe even still trying to figure out your feelings for her. I understand that. She was your first love." Emily shakes her head "You don't need to wait. I'm done with Alison. I can't believe I was so blind to who she is." Paige gives a half smile "I guess love really is blind. You see the best in them when nobody else can." Emily looks down "Alison manipulated me. Made me think that she felt the same way to keep me under her thumb. When you weren't around she kept her distance, heck we barely spoke. When you were around she was all over me whispering the weirdest things in my ear. It was about hurting you and I didn't see it. I'm so sorry." Paige puts her hand on Emily's "It's okay. I've done some really stupid things. It's easy to forget you ever felt something for me. To wonder did I ever really love her?" Emily freezes _She thinks I never loved her._ Emily feels Paige wipe away her tears "Hey don't cry. I'm sorry." Emily takes Paige's hand kissing her palm "You have nothing to apologize for. I'm crying because you think I never loved you." Paige bites her lip stopping herself from asking did you? Emily runs her thumb along Paige's bottom lip "I love you Paige. I'm so sorry I made you doubt it. I will spend this time and every second after letting you know how much I love you." Paige smiles nodding softly "I'll do the same." Emily stands up holding her hand out for Paige to take "Shall we join our friends again." Paige takes Emily's hand standing up and guiding Emily back to their friends.

Arriving back at their friends Paige shifts uncomfortable with the staring. Emily shakes her head "Paige and I are taking it slow. After everything that has happened with Alison I need to show Paige I did and do love her. I have hurt her and need to fix the wounds I've created." Paige clears her throat "Emily isn't the only one that needs to work on things. I need to work for the trust I've lost. Let Emily know I'm here for her and I am worthy of her love and trust. Please respect us and our decision." The group nods in acceptance.

Hanna blurts "What about you being here? Why are you here? Are you coming back to Rosewood?" Paige shakes her head "I got kicked out for leaving the swim team. I'm staying here. I have responsibilities here. I'm going to be enrolled at Wilton High. I don't know if I'm going to participate in any sports. I might focus on my studies."

Mona chimes in "I've spoke to my mom I'm transferring to Wilton too. I'm done with Rosewood. I feel free here. Paige is my friend and it'll be good for her to know she isn't alone. I don't trust the system Alison could get away. I don't want to be out in the open for her to shoot down. I can restart here get away from all that other stuff." Jenna nods "I'm already enrolled at Wilton so." Spencer points between the three "I had no idea you guys were friends. When did that happen?" The three say together "We've always been friends." Jenna and Paige stop talking allowing Mona to continue "We found a kinship in the fact that Alison bullied each of us. You need support in the kind of mental state bully does. The three of you had each other. The three of us came together to get through it. When Alison disappeared we drifted apart, as did you. When she came back we noticed she immediately went after Paige so we banned together again. It went unnoticed for the most part because it was all online occasionally it was in public when nobody else was around. Jenna and I noticed the shift in Paige. When we confronted her we found out it wasn't just because of the public displays Emily and Alison were always in." Mona brings up Paige's Facebook page showing the trio the comments Alison left.

When Emily hands the device to Santana she shakes her head "We already know. On our way here we checked to see what got Paige in such a funk and saw it. Why do you think we never left Paige's side? She shouldn't have to face that alone. Jenna and Mona couldn't let their friendship be known so they stood in the background helping until it got so dark Paige couldn't see them. This transfer is a good thing. Honestly I think getting Paige out of Pennsylvania is best but I know she won't go for that." Nodding toward the microphone Santana asks "Is that still on?" Paige nods "After work the employees blow off steam by singing or doing a comedy routine. It's on until like five in the morning." Santana, Quinn and Brittany stand up heading to it they start to sing Lean on Me.

When the song ends Paige's aunt walks up looking at Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna "It's to late for you to be leaving tonight. I have a room set up for the four of you." Handing over a key to she turns to Paige "It has been a long night perhaps you should go to bed." Paige nods "Okay. Come on ladies I'll show you to your room." On the way to the room Hanna comments "Wow nice hallway some hotels have such drab ones. This is nice." Emily smiles "That's what I said when Paige was leading me to her room." Hanna stops "You mean you weren't to busy tearing each others clothes off. What is the matter with you?" Emily furrows her brow "Who spends a month broken up only to have a wild romp in bed to restart the relationship." Hanna shrugs "Caleb and I did it that way. We got the sexual tension out of the way right away. It was great." Paige interrupts "This is it your room. Goodnight ladies." Emily grabs her wrist "Does going slow mean I don't get a kiss goodnight?" Paige kisses Emily softly "Goodnight Emily. Sleep tight." Emily's eyes flutter open "Goodnight. I love you." Paige kisses Emily cheek "Love you too."

Paige is sitting up lost in her thoughts when there's a knock on her door. Peeking through the peephole Paige opens the door "What's up Quinn?" Quinn shuffles slightly "Brittany and Santana are practising their jackrabbit impersonations. Can I stay here tonight?" Paige steps aside "Sure. You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Quinn smiles "Thanks. You look horrible. Is everything okay? Do you want to talk?" Paige offers a weak smile "I'm fine. Just thinking." Quinn sits "You wondering if you made the right decision." Paige shakes her head "No I know I made the right decision. I love Emily. What happens when Alison gets free? She's a master manipulator she'll get out of this. When she comes back again will Emily leave again? I mean right now Emily is ticked off but once Alison sinks her teeth back into Emily, what happens then?" Quinn puts her hand on Paige's "There's too much evidence against her Alison is not getting away with this. I saw how Emily was looking at you tonight she loves you. Her eyes are open now she's staying put Paige. You should talk to Emily about this Paige." Paige looks down "I just of this now. I was watching the news there was a segment on Alison's trial. Her lawyer is trying to get the case thrown out. They are saying I provoked Alison into punching me. I threatened her into attacking me. Alison's going to get away with this Quinn. I'm going to lose everything, again." Quinn pats her knee "It'll be okay Paige. " Paige sighs covering her face, this conversation is not working.

Another knock on the door causes Paige to jump "Does nobody sleep." Looking through the peep hole she sees Emily "Hey. What's wrong?" Emily shrugs "I couldn't sleep. Can I come in?" Paige moves aside allowing Emily inside when Emily sees Quinn she frowns "What's she doing here?" Paige squeezes Emily's hand in comfort "Her roommates are connecting on a level Quinn would rather not hear. It's okay Emily we are just friends, nothing more. My heart is yours." Quinn stands up "We were just talking about Paige's fears over Alison's trial." Emily looks at Paige worry on her face. Paige glares at Quinn. Quinn shrugs off the glare adding "I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

Emily rubs Paige's arm "Do you want to talk about it?" Paige shakes her head closing her eyes tightly she knows she needs to. Taking a deep breath Paige starts "I was watching the news they had a segment on the trial. They are going to get the case thrown out. Their defence is I instigated it. Alison's going to go free and I'm going to lose you. You're angry now but it's not going to last. You're going to remember why you love her and leave again. I can't. She's going to get away with this." Paige's breathing gets ragged. Emily puts her hands on Paige's cheeks "Hey. It's okay. Breathe with me Paige, deep breath in and out. You're okay. I'm not going anywhere Paige. Alison is not getting away with this. On the off chance that she does I am not going back to her. I have seen the light. I will not let Alison manipulate me again. I love you Paige. I am not leaving you." Emily wipes the tears that have begun to fall kissing her forehead then her lips "I will not end this. It's the most genuine thing I have in my life." Paige chokes on a sigh hugging Emily tightly "I don't want to lose you again. Emily kisses Paige's temple rubbing her back soothingly "You won't." Emily holds Paige while she cries until Paige falls asleep. Emily closes her eyes _I have a lot of fixing to do_ eventually falling asleep.

Paige wakes up on the couch, did I dream falling asleep in Emily's arms? Looking at the coffee table Paige sees a bouquet of flowers 'Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up my mom wanted me home. I will be back later I promise. I love you, Emily.' Paige smiles, I didn't dream it. Quinn walks in "They are paper. Why would she give you paper flowers?" Paige replies "I am sensitive to smell, there's some really potent flowers out there. I'm also allergic." Quinn frowns "There is a bit of a smell to them though. It's nice." Paige leans forward smelling the flowers "Emily's perfume. I bought it for her. It's one of the smells I can handle." Quinn awes softly.

A knock on the door breaks the conversation Paige gets up to answer "Hey Brittany, Santana. What's up?" Brittany walks in Santana right behind "Not much. Oh flowers. Nice. Are they from Emily?" Paige smiles "Yeah they are." Santana touches the pedals "They're fake." Brittany awes "She remembered you're allergic. That's sweet. They never die too. Just like your love. I can tell." Santana shrugs "Yeah that's cool." Another knock on the door Quinn jumps up "That must be the room service. Don't worry we got enough for the two you too." Opening the door Quinn lets the bellhop in. Paige sits down with breakfast rehashing the evening to Brittany and Santana. Brittany puts her hand on Paige's knee "We're here for you Paige okay." Paige nods. Brittany, Santana and Quinn sing I'll be There for You. Paige waves her hands bringing the trio in for a hug "Thanks guys."

Emily walks to her car with her Rosewood Sharks duffle packed for the night Hanna joins her "Why give Paige fake flowers. I mean the thought was there but doesn't Paige deserve real flowers." Emily nods "Paige definitely deserves real flowers. I'd give them to her if she weren't allergic but because she is allergic I bought her fake ones. Paige is also sensitive to smell. That's why I ask you guys to mellow out on the perfume and body sprays when you're around her." Spencer adds "Didn't you spray them with perfume? That defeats the whole purpose doesn't it." Emily shakes her head "Paige bought me that perfume. It's one of the smells she can handle light application of." Hanna's face lights up "That's why you sprayed it away from the flowers then brought the flowers into the mist. The flowers didn't get the full strength. That's genius Emily."

Hanna looks in Emily's back seat "What's the bag for?" Emily leans against her car "Paige is worried Alison is going to get away with assaulting her and lose everything. With the trial starting up I want to be there for her so I talked to my mom and she gave me permission to stay with Paige until the trial is over. My mom talked to Paige's aunt to watch out for us and make sure we don't to carried away. I am not going to the trial because I know it doesn't matter that I'm not sitting behind Alison to her she'll spin it that I'm there for her and torture Paige." Spencer, Hanna and Aria nod "That does sound like Alison. I'm not going either. I won't give Alison incentive to hurt Paige. I like Paige to much." Spencer looks at Hanna "Wow you used that word correctly. Good job Hanna. I'm not going either. I was going to but now that I think about Alison could some serious damage with us being there. I mean I was called as a witness and I'll do that but I'm not going to show up until I need to." Aria nods "Me too. I won't go until I need to make my statement. We need to let Paige know she is not alone."

That evening at the hotels open mic the quartet sang I'll Stand by You to let Paige know they would be there for her. Emily sang I Won't Let Go her eyes never leaving Paige's. At the end of the song Emily went to Paige wiping her tears and kissing her softly.

Alison's trial went by quickly with Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily only showing up to stand witness that Paige did not provoke Alison in any way that night. The prosecution brought up surveillance video of both the bathroom stand off and the punch in the dining area backing up the girls statement. The prosecution also showed Facebook attacks Alison left on Paige's page showing that Paige did nothing to warrant these attacks. There was security footage of Alison and an accomplice assaulting Paige three days prior to the Brew attack. Alison did not apologize or show remorse even going so far as saying even though the attacks weren't instigated Pigskin did deserve it just for existing. Alison got four years for verbal assault, ten years for assault with a deadly weapon before the Brew attack and six years for the assault at the Brew. There was no chance of parole. The appeal was denied both times.

Alison's accomplice get twelve years for assaulting a minor and ten years with assault with a deadly weapon. There was no chance of parole and the two appeals were denied.

Quinn, Santana and Brittany are waiting for their train to go back to Lima "If you ever need anything Paige call us and we will come to you okay." Paige nods "Okay. The same goes for you guys. If you need anything I'm here." The trio nods "We know." The announcement for boarding rings through the pa "Well it looks like goodbyes are in order." Emily steps forward "Thank you for helping Paige. I'm glad she has you three to be there for her." Quinn shakes a finger "Don't you dare hurt her again or I'll come for you." Emily shakes her head "I won't. I promise." Santana adds "Good I don't want to have to go all Lima Heights on you. I may be shorter then you but I can whoop your butt." Emily smiles "I have a feeling you could take me. I would put up a good fight though." Santana laughs. Brittany takes Santana's hand "We have to go San. Emily take care of Paige. Please don't hurt again." Emily smiles softly "I will take care of her. Bye." Paige hugs the trio quickly "Thanks for coming to help. I appreciate it. Bye."


End file.
